bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 243
is the two hundred forty-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary For New Year's Eve, the U.A. Staff allows their students to return to their homes for a day, escorted by pro heroes. Izuku returns to his apartment to enjoy the holiday with his mother Inko. Izuku tells her what happened to him during the Joint Training Battle, and how he was helped by Ochaco and Hitoshi, although what Inko hears makes her almost faint from the impression. Once she calms down, Izuku shows her mother a letter that Eri wrote to him, thanking him for having invited her to the school festival. Although with spelling and grammar mistakes because she is learning to write, Izuku is happy to have received it. All this makes Inko to cry a waterfall of tears of joy. Inko confesses to Izuku that she has always been worried about him, because that despite being born Quirkless, he has always tried to help others, even if he ends up with bruises. That's why she always thought she had to be there to protect him, but seeing him now how much he has matured and progressed, she no longer feels worried about him. This words make Izuku and his mother causing a waterfall at their apartment building due to them both happily crying. In the morning of New Year's Day, Inko says goodbye to her son Izuku and asks him to do his best in his work studies. Meanwhile, at the Paranormal Liberation Front base, Hawks returns after being absent without permission. Slidin' Go asks where he went, to which Hawks replies that he went to a coffee run, since the coffee at the base is really bad. Slidin' Go reprimands him, since he cannot act on his own and must obtain permission to leave. Hawks complains and tells him that he thought freedom was the main goal of the organization. Slidin' Go warns him for not showing him proper etiquette, stating he was of higher rank. Skeptic arrives and overhears Slidin's words about being in a high rank and quickly puts him in his place, bluntly reminding him that he is just a low-ranking hero, intimidating the latter while Hawks' status as the number two hero is vastly more resourceful and useful to the PLF then he is by a longshot. Thanks to his position, Hawks has access to the Hero's central information network. For this reason, Skeptic planted twenty micro devices on Hawks, allowing him to have access to all kinds of information, proclaiming that nothing the heroes do is hidden from him. He then tells Hawks that he has caused quite a big fuss for just a coffee run. Hawks replies that he likes it sweet. A flashback shows Hawks talking to the Public Safety Commission superiors. He informs them that he finally managed to contact Dabi, but that he is still wary of him and that from that point he would be monitored by the enemy. Because of this, Hawks suggests that communications between them have to be in code, and for now the priority is to find the place where the Nomu are created. Back to the present, Endeavor gives a surprising and warm welcome to Izuku and Katsuki in his agency of heroes, only to quickly change his mood and show his distaste for their presence. He does not hesitate to tell both that he only accepted them because his son asked him to, and he would have preferred Shoto to come alone. Shoto tells him to stop complaining since he already accepted them, and Katsuki has no problem bluntly telling Endeavor that he is a jerk, although he says he will put up with it if that means he can see how the top hero operates. Katsuki's attitude displeases Endeavor and asks Shoto if he really is his friend. Izuku, on the other hand, thanks Endeavor for accepting them as interns, recalling the conversation they both had during the sports festival months ago. At that moment, the aura of intimidation around him scared him a little, but now he seems different. A flashback is shown where Izuku and Katsuki have a conversation with All Might. All Might finds the idea that they both do the Work Studies with Endeavor together with Shoto great. When Izuku asks him about his training with the One For All, he replies that there should be no problems because as long he has mastered the image of "locking" and "unlocking", All Might he doesn't expect that he will experience more outbursts. As for Katsuki, All Might tells him that it will benefit him work with Endeavor, since both are very similar. Back to the present, while they walk down the street, Endeavor remarks the words that Izuku said to him at the Sports Festival, about Shoto is not like him. Suddenly, Endeavor runs off saying that he won’t be wasting time training others than Shoto. He then leaps into action, as he hears a disturbance. Endeavor tells that if they want to learn then stay behind him only to be surprised to see them already in their gear, ready for action. Izuku asks him for his instructions. Endeavor repeats his order to stay behind him. In the city, a Villain is attacking passersby while proclaiming the arrival of a new era and that everyone will be destroyed. On a rooftop overlooking the city, Hawks is reading the Meta Liberation War and comments about the bad timing. Quick References Chapter Notes *Hawks continues his mission of investigating the Paranormal Liberation Front and wants to uncover the location of the Nomu manufacturing place. **Skeptic reveals he put micro devices such as communication links on Hawks, allowing him to monitor his activities. Because of this, Hawks hides his communications from his superiors by using codes. *Shoto, Izuku and Katsuki begin their Work-Studies under Endeavor. **Despite his change, Endeavor remains stern with his pupils. **Hawks is on the scene of a crime. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 243 pl:Rozdział 243